Premier baiser
by malilite
Summary: - Au fait, toi et Hermione, ça va toujours ? Argh, j'en avais tellement marre ! Il avait donné le mot à tout le monde, ou quoi ? Quand son meilleur ami est une plaie, les conséquences pour Ron sont elles forcément mauvaises ? Un premier baiser..inhabituel


**Titre : **_Premier baiser  
_

**Résumé : **« Au fait, toi et Hermione, ça va toujours ? » Argh, j'en avais tellement marre ! Il avait donné le mot à tout le monde, ou quoi ? Quand son meilleur ami est une plaie, les conséquences pour Ron sont elles forcément mauvaises ? Un premier baiser..inhabituel.

**Disclaimer : **Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ne m'appartiennent... tout à sa majesté J.K. Rowling !

**Playlist : **The Beatles : _Black Bird _- _If I Fell_. Bande Originale de "Across The Universe" : _Black Bird._

Salut à tous, me revoici pour un nouvel OS de notre couple préféré ! C'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire... Il a plusieurs titres en fait : "Tu me soules !", "Premier baiser pas vraiment romantique" et "Dans l'ordre des choses". Et bien sûr, je choisis le plus nul !

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

**EDIT du 22/04/08 :** J'ai complètement oublié de dire que cet OS ne prenait pas en compte le tome 6 et le 7. Ron, Hermione, Harry et les autres sont en 7e année, par contre. Je me suis débrouillée pour qu'aucune allusion à Voldemort et à la guerre soit faite, donc vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, que la guerre est finie ou pas, à votre guise, m'sieurs dames. Mais à priori c'est différent des livres, vu que normalement, ils sont plus à Poudlard pour leur 7e année...

* * *

**Premier baiser**

_J'étais avec Sean McCay, un Serdaigle de mon année. C'était le potentiel futur petit-ami de ma soeur, elle m'avait demandé de lui __« __tater le terrain__ »__. Comme c'était la première fois, et probablement l'unique, qu'elle me proposait ça, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Au passage, c'est en fait un gars très sympa, simple et qui ne se prend pas la tête._

_Je discutais avec lui de la façon dont la fouine - Malfoy, voyons ! - s'était magistralement rendu ridicule au dernier cours de Métamorphose. On rigolait bien ensemble, on s'était même découvert une peur commune pour les araignées ; je lui racontais la fois où, en deuxième année avec Harry, on avait fait la _« _joyeuse_ »_ connaissance de Aragog, il avait été impressionné. Puis, à un moment dans la conversation, il me demande innocement :_

_- Au fait, toi et Hermione, ça va toujours ?_

_Sur le coup, j'ai vu rouge. J'en avais tellement marre ! Il avait donné le mot à tout le monde, ou quoi ?_

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, à côté d'une fenêtre. La nuit était presque tombée, la salle commune des Gryffondors était à moitié remplie. L'autre moitié était ailleurs, ou peut-être encore dehors, en ce début de mai. Il lisait tranquillement une revue sur les tous nouveaux balais de la saison. Tranquillement, peut-être, mais plus pour longtemps...

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit violemment, deux personnes entrèrent, de la manière la moins discrète possible. Un rouquin, aux joues rosies et aux yeux semblant lancer des éclairs, traînait derrière lui une petit brunette par le poignet. Ron paraissait furieux, et semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux, tandis qu'Hermione le fixait, les yeux ronds, abasourdie et un peu effrayée.

Le regard du Weasley se posa sur son meilleur ami, il fronça les sourcils et parut encore plus terrifiant. Harry retint une grimace, en espérant que la gaffe qu'il avait faite n'avait pas été trop grave. Mais si elle incluait Hermione, elle devait forcément être catastrophique. Il lança un regard désolé à son amie, qui lui répondut par un haussement de sourcil.

- TOI !!

Ron ne semblait pas furieux, il _était_ furieux. Et encore, le mot « furieux » ne décrivait pas assez bien l'état dans lequel il était...

Il marchait aussi vite et d'un pas aussi rageux qu'il le pouvait vers le Survivant. Il arrachait ainsi presque le bras de sa meilleure amie, qui essayait d'éviter les meubles sur son chemin en se contorsionnant. Cela aurait presque pu être comique. Presque.

Ron était juste devant lui, tenant toujours Hermione. Il respirait plus fort que d'habitude, plissait les yeux, en regardant Harry. Se penchant légèrement, il pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui et l'enfonça dans sa poitrine, alors que le brun se calait dans son fauteuil.

- TOI ! répétait le roux. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me gonfle, ton petit jeu. T'as promis de me mettre à bout, ou quoi ?

Il se redressa et lâcha enfin la jeune fille, qui massait son poignet, devenu rouge tant la poigne de Ron était forte.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils, il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir son ami.

- C'est _toujours_ la même chose, cria-t-il, et je te dis _toujours_ la même chose. MAIS MONSIEUR NE COMPREND RIEN, BIEN SUR !

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et recula en se rapprochant d'Hermione, qui n'osa pas bouger, sans lâcher des yeux le regard vert de son ami.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. Ou plutôt, tu vas enfin avoir ce pourquoi tu me harcèles depuis quoi, oh, deux ans ?!

Le brun ne disait rien, mais il comprenait peu à peu ce que voulait dire Ron... Et il n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Ron avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs corps se frôlant. Il avait une main sur le haut de son bras gauche, l'autre main sur son cou, son pouce effleurant sa joue droite. Le visage de Ron était toujours rouge de colère, il avait fermé les yeux si fort qu'on ne voyait plus que le bout de ses cils, et ils dévoraient les lèvres d'Hermione plus par colère que par passion.

Elle, elle n'avait aucune réaction, raide comme un piquet, elle rougissait, de gêne sans doute, et ses yeux restaient grands ouverts.

Harry s'était levé, mais s'était figé devant l'action stupide de son ami.

Le baiser s'éternisait, ne perdant rien de sa ferveur, et Hermione reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ses yeux contemplèrent, autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans cette position, le visage de celui qui l'embrassait. Ne réflechissant pas plus, elle colla son corps à celui du jeune homme, posa ses mains sur sa taille masculine, ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. Elle se mit même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'approfondir, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, tout en passant ses mains dans son dos.

Mais le baiser se rompit.

Ron s'était violemment détaché de leur étreinte, la lâcha totalement pour ne plus avoir de contact avec elle. Il était blanc comme un linge. Il courut à son dortoir, non sans avoir envoyé à son meilleur ami un regard coléreux, mais surtout confus.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Par le caleçon de Merlin, je n'ai pas pu faire ça !

Récapitulons la chose, ça me calmera sûrement :

_- J'ai pété un câble devant McCay._

_- J'ai presque arraché le bras d'Hermione._

_- Je lui ai roulé un patin monumental._

Et sans oublier le fait que je me suis donné en spectacle dans la salle commune. Bon, rien de grave !

Attendez, on rembobine... _« __patin monumental__ »_!! À Hermione ? Oh Merlin, ma meilleure amie... et la fille dont je suis amoureux, aussi...

Bravo, Ron ! Tu viens à l'instant de ruiner toutes tes chances avec la femme de ta vie !

Rooooooh, tout ça à cause de Harry...

En fait, tout ça a vraiment commencé à cause de lui. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Et bien lisez plutôt !

C'était il y a un peu plus de deux mois, le jour de la Saint-Valentin exactement. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée, et on avait décidé de passer cette fête tous les trois ensembles, Harry, Hermione et moi. On était partis aux Trois Balais, et on avait passé une super soirée. Harry paraissait assez nerveux, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Tout à coup, environ une heure avant que l'on doive revenir au château, Harry nous planta en disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important, tout en nous faisant promettre de ne pas le suivre, que c'était trop important.

On tint notre promesse, 'Mione et moi. C'est sûr que si on avait été à Serpentard, ça aurait sûrement été différent (_ndla : J'sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aurais suivi ! Bande de Gryffis, va !_). Le reste de la soirée fut agréable, on rigolait bien, comme d'habitude. Et croyez pas que, parce que je suis amoureux d'elle, et que c'était la Saint-Valentin, que j'ai tenté quelque chose, hein ? J'avais un comportement tout à fait normal, elle aussi, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

Quel est le rapport avec notre histoire ? J'y viens, j'y viens.

On est donc rentrés tous les deux au château, on a mangé tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, sans Harry ; on est remontés avec Ginny et Neville, et on est partis dormir. Seamus et Dean y étaient déjà, on s'est endormis tous les quatre vers une heure du matin. Harry n'était toujours pas rentré.

Le lendemain matin, un bruit près de mon lit me réveillait. C'était Harry, qui fouillait dans sa commode, près de ma table de chevet. Il s'est relevé, quelques fringues propres à la main, et quand il a vu que je le regardais, il a stoppé son geste. Rougissant légèrement, il avait filé dans la salle de bain. Curieux de nature, comme vous le savez si bien, je courus à mon tour dans la salle de bain ; cet idiot ne l'avait pas fermé à clé ! Je le fis par contre, et j'insonorisais même la pièce pour ne pas qu'on soit entendu.

Pendant qu'il se brossait les dents, il fit comme si je n'existais pas. Mais quand il eut fini, je commençais enfin la conversation. Je lui posais un tas de questions, sur ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit bien sûr, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que de rougir de temps en temps. C'est quand je vis le suçon sur son épaule, que tout commença à dégénérer.

Je partis dans un beau délire sur une mystérieuse inconnue, je fis le lien entre son abandon d'hier soir et cette inconnue (j'étais tout fier de moi, mais ça, je vous interdis de le répéter !). Je savais que j'étais vraiment lourd, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était un tournant que prenait sa vie sentimentale après tout ! En tant que meilleur ami, j'avais bien le droit d'être au courant !

Enfin bref, je le voyais adossé contre le carrelage du mur, la tête baissée, et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ses pensées. Ce fut quand j'abordais un sujet un peu plus... _intime_, qu'il me remit à ma place. Il leva la tête vers moi, et son regard froid et sombre me glaça.

_- Ron, dis, _avait-il dit d'une voix doucereuse, _est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? Est-ce que je suis venu te voir pour t'interroger, comme tu le fais, quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec Lavande ? Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur toi et Hermione, depuis que tu m'as avoué que tu l'aimais ? _

Immobile, je fis « non » de la tête.

_- Très bien. Le débat est clos. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de sortir, j'ai une affreuse envie de pisser._

Sa dernière phrase aurait pu nous faire rire, mais il n'avait pas quitté sa voix inquiétante, et je sortis donc en vitesse de la pièce. C'était qu'il pouvait faire vachement peur, quand même !

On ne reparla plus jamais de cela, surtout qu'il fut par la suite monstrueusement discret, quant à sa mystérieuse inconnue. Mais à partir du lendemain, mon enfer débuta. Le lendemain soir de son escapade, il me demanda, innocemment, si je pensais à tenter quelque chose pour savoir si Hermione ressentait pour moi plus que de l'amitié. Gêné, et ne sachant pas ce qui allait arriver par la suite, je lui répondis que je ne savais pas trop, que je laissais faire un peu les choses. Il me regarda d'un air consterné, et me laissa tranquil.

Le lendemain, il recommença. Je lui dis, plus sèchement, que ma réponse n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Il me posa la même question le lendemain matin, l'après-midi aussi. Et tous les autres jours. Au bout d'une semaine, c'était presque devenu du harcèlement. Au bout de huit jours, c'était devenu insupportable.

Au bout d'onze jours, il se calma. Il ne me le demanda en moyenne qu'une seule fois par jour, c'était plus tolérable. Puis c'était redevenu le cauchemar. Ensuite ça se calma. Puis le cauchemar. Et ainsi de suite.

Depuis une semaine, c'était encore le cauchemar. Pire que tout cette fois-là. J'en avais tellement, mais _tellement_ marre ! C'était « Alors, toi et Hermione ? » par-ci, « Faudrait que tu te bouges, mon grand » et « Elle t'attendra pas éternellement » par-là, en passant aussi par « Je sais que tu fantasmes dur, vieux, courage ! ». J'en arrivais presque à l'éviter.

Vous imaginez ça, vous, éviter votre meilleur ami ? Triste, hein ?

D'ailleurs, puisque c'est votre meilleur ami, il vous connaît par coeur, sait exactement où vous fuyez, les moments où vous êtes en colère, frustré ou normal, et sait encore plus exactement comment vous mettre en rogne... J'aurais dû être associable, tiens !

Imaginez donc dans quel état ça m'a mis, quand McCay m'a posé la question qui a fait de ma vie un enfer... Enfin, j'exagère bien sûr, mais je déteste être harcelé comme ça...

J'ai planté Sean dans le parc, sans dire un mot de plus, et j'ai couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Sans savoir pourquoi je la cherchais, je savais qu'Hermione était là - enfin, vous me direz, c'était pas très dur à deviner, elle passe sa vie là-bas... Je ne l'ai pas salué quand elle m'a sourit, j'ai gardé un visage mi-impassible, mi-furieux. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de ranger ses affaires, je l'ai prise par le poignet, et l'ai traîner jusqu'à la salle commune.

La suite, vous la connaissez.

Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai embrassé la fille de mes rêves... Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que notre premier baiser ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Je devais d'abord me renseigner sur ses sentiments pour moi, être sûre qu'elle ressentais un peu plus que de l'amitié pour moi, et si c'était le cas, organiser un premier rendez-vous-qui-n'en-aurait-pas-l'air pour ne pas lui donner de soupçons. Ce devait être une belle soirée, et quand je l'aurais embrassé, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, cela l'aurait étonné, mais ça aurait été dans l'ordre des choses...

Je sais, ça fait fleur bleue quand je dis ça, mais j'en ai strictement rien à fiche.

Toute façon, mon projet de « premier baiser romantique » est à l'eau à cause de mon de meilleur ami.

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre. Un bruit de pas que je reconnais tout de suite, celui de Harry quand il se sent coupable. Il fait bien...

Assis sur le lit, je plante mon regard dans le sien. Il tressaille et stoppe à trois mètres de mon lit.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il.

- Très bien.

Ma voix est sans émotions, ni froide, ni qui laisse deviner que je lui pardonne.

- Je pensais pas du tout que tu le prendrais si mal.

- Génial.

- Ni que ça irait jusque là.

- Moi non plus.

Un ange passe. Peu à peu, un sourire en coin se forme sur ses lèvres. J'ai peur tout à coup...

- C'était quand même un sacré baiser !

Je ferme les yeux, consterné. J'étais _sûr _et _certain_ qu'il allait dire une connerie dans le genre. Connerie qui me fait exploser, d'ailleurs.

- T'AS UN DE CES CULOTS, QUAND MEME ! je crie. TU TE POINTES COMME ÇA, TRANQUIL, PAS DE PROBLEME... NON MAIS JE REVE, QUOI !

Il sursaute et me regarde effaré, tant mieux. Il nous a assez soulé pendant les fois où il était énervé et où il a passé ses nerfs sur nous, en cinquième, quand _soi disant_ on se disputait trop, 'Mione et moi... et puis franchement, avec tout ce qu'il se passe depuis deux mois, il le mérite largement !

- Je suis à deux doigts de t'étrangler pour ce que tu m'as fait faire, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Je me lève d'un bond et une lampe se brise sous le coup de ma colère, sans que je ne le fasse exprès. Il en regarde les débris encore plus terrifié. Bien, bien, ça lui fait les pieds...

- Eh, je te signale que c'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé à embrasser Hermione !

Et il ose s'énerver en plus ! Pincez-moi tout de suite !

- J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, et je peux même te jeter un sort, ça te réveillera complètement, réplique-t-il.

Apparemment, j'ai pensé tout haut.

- Pas qu'apparemment, mon vieux !

Merde !

- Sans commentaires, fais-je. Et puis, qui est-ce qui me harcèles depuis des semaines ?

- Qui est-ce qui m'a énervé le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin ?

- Très bien, à priori on a pas la même notion du temps, nous deux...

On se regarde en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes. Puis son regard s'adoucit, et il me présente une nouvelle fois ses excuses. Devant son regard de chien battu, comment voulez-vous que je résiste ?

Je tombe allongé sur mon lit, les mains portées à mon visage.

- Tu te rends pas compte... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça !

- C'est à dire ? Fronçant les sourcils, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre grand chose.

- C'était comme un rêve, en plus réel. Ou en moins réel. Un peu des deux je pense.

- C'était sensé m'expliquer ?

Je ris, ça me détend un peu.

- D'un côté j'étais vraiment en rogne contre toi. Je savais absolument pas ce que je faisais, mais le fait de savoir que c'était pour te prouver quelque chose (quoi, j'en sais rien non plus !), que je le faisais contre toi, ça me le faisait faire encore plus intensément. Ça explique la façon dont je l'ai... embrassée, dis-je en grimaçant légèrement, à la manière d'un assoifé ou d'un malade. Je suppose que ça donnait un peu ça, non ?

- Un peu, admit-t-il.

- De l'autre côté, j'étais pétrifié, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais. Mais c'était comme si mon cerveau avait arrêté de penser, et du coup, je n'avais aucun moyen d'arrêter la colère qui me faisait faire ce que je faisais. Tu me suis ?

Je me relève sur mes coudes, et le vois se gratter le haut du crâne d'un air pensif.

- C'est tordu, mais compréhensible.

- C'est seulement quand j'ai senti ses lèvres remuer contre les miennes que je me suis réveillé. Elle voulait approfondir le baiser, je le sentais, et je me suis dit que je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

- Et tu t'es enfui.

- Et je me suis enfui.

Soupirant de désespoir, je pousse sur mes jambes pour que je puisse me glisser le long du lit et attérir assis par terre. Je m'adosse à mon lit, ramène mes genoux contre moi, y pose mes bras et y enfouit mon visage.

- C'est un cauchemar, je gémis.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je suis pas de ton avis. À ce que je sache, elle t'a pas repoussé, non ? Elle a même répondu à ton baiser !

C'est vrai que...

- Et je le pensais vraiment, ces dernières semaines, quand je te répétais que j'étais sûre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi. Je la connais assez pour ça, je pense ! Même Gin' le dit. Et si tout le monde est persuadé, jusqu'à en faire des paris, que vous allez finir ensemble, c'est que y'a des raisons, non ?

Je relève la tête, assez brusquement pour me choper un torticolis, mais je ne sens rien.

- Y'a des paris ? je m'écris.

- Oui, et pour ce genre de paris, ça veut forcément dire que les sentiments sont réciproques des deux côtés.

Je soupire, confus cette fois. Je devrais tenter ma chance, après tout...

Je me lève, déterminé, et dis à mon meilleur ami que je vais aller parler à Hermione. Juste avant que je passe la porte du dortoir, je l'entends plaisanter.

- Me remercie pas, surtout !

- Tu le mérites pas ! Mais peut-être que tout à l'heure, tu y auras droit !

Je lui fais un petit sourire, et je sors enfin de la pièce. J'ai une 'Mione à trouver, moi !

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Ron ne rentra pas de la soirée, mais Harry connaissait assez ses deux meilleurs amis pour savoir que, s'ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme, ils n'avaient rien fait de... pas catholique, dirons nous. Rien de trop poussé, en tout cas, pensait-il. Et il avait raison.

Le lendemain matin, notre rouquin bien-heureux passa en coup de vent prendre une douche, et il fut assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire coincer comme Harry deux mois plus tôt ; il ferma la porte à clé manuellement et magiquement. Il ressortit du dortoir aussi vite qu'il en était rentré, sans dire un mot à personne, contenant difficilement un petit sourire joyeux.

Harry était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Il était en train de manger son porridge, quand il vit ses deux meilleurs amis entrer, et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de les voir ainsi, même si c'était étrange. Quand je dis _ainsi_, je veux dire main dans la main, discutant joyeusement. Quand ils arrivèrent à notre niveau, Hermione se retourna pour être face à Ron, lui prenant les deux mains, arrêter de marcher en le laissant s'approcher d'elle et se pencher vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux de tous. C'était leur premier baiser en public.

Un baiser délicat, classe, les yeux fermés, avec pour seul autre contact leurs mains liées et leurs corps se frôlant. Rien de scandaleux. Comme s'ils avaient planifié leur coup.

C'était une sorte de mariage, un baiser qui officialisait leur couple une bonne fois pour toute, qui montrait clairement qu'ils débutaient leur relation, qui faisait taire toutes les rumeurs du passé (et qui, malheureusement, en créait de nouvelles). Ils se détachèrent en se souriant, et s'assirent. Ce n'était pas ringard, ni guimauve, ni émouvant. Juste... ce qu'il fallait. Dur à expliquer, mais c'était vraiment _dans l'ordre des choses_.

Harry ne sut pas ce que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient dit ce soir-là, ni comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ron ne comptait pas le lui dire, en tout cas pas avant son mariage avec Hermione. S'ils se mariaient bien sûr. Il savait que le témoin, qui serait forcément Harry pour eux, devait faire un discours le soir du mariage, c'était une tradition. Et il savait que, s'il serait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, il n'aurait aucune honte - malheureusement pour les deux tourteraux - à révéler cet étrange mystère aux yeux du monde !

Enfin, Harry n'abandonnait pas son idée de faire cracher le morceau à ses deux amis quand même...

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Détester ? Vous vous en fichez ? Pour me le faire savoir, une petite review, ça serait sympa, vous trouvez pas ?_

_Un petit jeu : à votre avis, qui est la "mystérieuse inconnue" que va voir Harry en cachette ? Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic, _**Accepter la vie**_, vous avez déjà un indice ... Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, qu'est-ce que vous attendez :-O ?!_

_A plus vous tous, et pour ceux qui sont encore en vacances (dont moi, yeeha !), profitez-en !_

_Bisous, malilite._


End file.
